


Silly Little Confessions

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluffy Ending, Future Fic, One Shot, Reminiscing, Romance, Soft Amacha, Strong GFs & Pure BFs, Teenage Dorks, amacha, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tenko Chabashira has held a blind grudge against men for as long as she can remember. Experiencing middle school with this quirk of hers only intensified her beliefs, she chose to overlook the girls who weren't up to her standards of what makes a female, of course...but she encountered this boy who remained by her side, remained true to himself, and defended her, when others would watch or aid her mockery.With High school confronting her maturity, that boy never stopped believing her strength could surpass her naive habits. She chose to ignore him, but upon witnessing his sense of justice, Tenko believed he held great potential.And now, pre-graduates with years of bonding behind them, they remain friends. Overcoming obstacles and whatnot, but that's a story for another day. The reasons behind why Rantaro Amami was the male Tenko chose to let into her life remained unknown to her.Maybe if she listened to Kaede and gave Shuichi more of a chance...or went out of her way to make Keebo feel more included...or even put aside Gonta's love of insects...then maybe...just maybe...Tenko wouldn't be suppressing the urge to feel Rantaro's lips against hers.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Sahara Shuichi (Mention), Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Silly Little Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> How does one amacha???
> 
> I totes know how to nail art - I watch simplynailogical OK
> 
> I added in a scene solely because I love seeing posts of Kaede carrying Shuichi bridal-style | more strong gfs with their pure bfs pls
> 
> >> Be aware this is a one shot I whipped up for fun so the logic is NOT up to scratch  
> >> Set in the future {they're probs 18/19 - pre-graduates}  
> >> It's been enough time for their friendship to strengthen so Tenko doesn't feel threatened and instead feels safe and supported  
> >> Fluffy amacha = If you're looking for classic tsudere amacha you're not gonna find it here   
> >> Fair warning: Amami Rantarou's talent is mentioned here
> 
> I do love classic amacha but I also need my dose of fluffy, soft amacha too

They'd been friends for years. The reasons behind why Rantaro was the male she chose to let into her heart remained a mystery.

Maybe if she listened to Kaede and gave Shuichi more of a chance...

Or went out of her way to make Keebo feel more included...

Or even put aside Gonta's love of the insects she couldn't give a minute of thought to...then maybe...just maybe...

Tenko wouldn't be quelling the urge to feel Rantaro's lips against hers.

The bare thought makes her flush under the weight of it, her mind is running laps with everything that could go wrong. It frightens her, and she hates it.

**Fear.**

She hates it as a whole and as a syllable, Tenko once thought everything having to do with it was the plague and should be tarnished or avoided at all costs. Yet, she felt fear pierce her heart numerous times when venturing through the journey of being Rantaro's friend, and somehow it always led her back to happiness. A happiness that felt like utter bliss - paradise even - with all the humour and comfort that came with being Rantaro's companion.

She never understood _exactly_ how he made her feel. She never dared to question their friendship. That is until Miu started making lewd assumptions about them doing the unimaginable while alone together. It didn't help when Tsumugi and Kaede began encouraging the perverted inventor.

_"Haters to lovers... A classic love story with a modern twist!"_

The words latch to Tenko's subconscious. Hearing Kaede's words resound in her ears, cause Tenko's head to shake in denial, similarly to how she did in the past.

 _"Eeek! I know! Even a plain-Jane like me can see through your Tsudere exterior."  
_ Tsumugi's affirmations follow closely behind,  
 _"If this were an anime, it'd be a total cliche, your show's ratings would suffer - but your  
_ _character development would make up for it! And maybe even become trendy amongst the public!"_

The memories of her friends' accusations regarding her compromised feelings are reinforced when Rantaro readjusts his grip on her hand in the present.

Like Rantaro normally does on Friday evenings, he was painting her nails in his dorm room. Rantaro always felt flattered these nights. The way Tenko would eagerly watch him paint in an attempt to do nail art, somehow made him nervous. His little sisters would normally squirm, runabout, play on their phones, jump around in a distracting fashion or simply talk to one another, paying him no mind and additionally, no pressure. Tenko was the complete opposite and insisted on putting all her focus on him. No background noise, no music, not even online videos or Netflix on his laptop. Instead, she would sit as still as she possibly could and stare at his unfolding work.

She wanted to say she hated the face he made when focusing on precise tasks, but she couldn't. At this point, Tenko couldn't feel the guilt that would normally follow her thoughts of Rantaro's cuteness. In a perfect world, she would be able to entwine her fingers with his and bring herself to pull him close without feeling the fear of what would happen next if she did just that.

The fear of him being disgusted in the act - in her - terrified her. The image of those gorgeous green eyes filling with fury frightened her. The idea of him leaving _his_ dorm room just to get away from her, terrorised her whenever she dared to make a move that would reveal her true emotions. She needed to steady her breaths before the waterworks threatened to gush over her cheeks and expose the distress that was suffocating her. He had her so emotional at the thought of losing him. More often then not, the strength of her own emotions alarmed Tenko herself. Luckily, Rantaro was enveloped in perfecting her nail art to notice anything she was exhibiting on her facial features. Even though Tenko was scared, the desire to tilt his head up and connect their lips still burned within her chest.

Tenko's mind was a crossword of confliction, seemingly growing vaster as the silence intensified,

**_Why couldn't we just have a simple love story?_ **

she hated being a teenager, attaining numerous hormones she never fathomed she'd experience,

**_Why did Tenko have to grow up hating men?_ **

unsure as to why all her life she'd been excited for the early days of young adulthood.

**_And why God- WHY is Amami so freaking amazing!?_ **

"You’re hands are stiffening up again.” It’s a warning that she’s about to ruin the nail polish if her fingers grind together or smudge the product.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She blurts out. Concentrating on his hand against her skin, rather than how her hand would feel draped in his luscious green-blonde locks.

The pastel colours of pink and green make her eyes smile. She was always a fan of the colour green but hid that side of her since many girls she socialised with whilst growing up disliked the colour. Hence, when Rantaro was able to make the colour look cute against the infamous shade of pink, Tenko nearly cried. She both adored and admired his feminine side. She could only imagine the amount of bullying he probably endured due to the habits he acquired from being a compassionate brother. People could be unfairly cruel, Tenko knows this better than anyone.

"Thank you!" It comes out without proper thought, "For...doing this for Tenko so regularly...if it's a chore...Tenko doesn't mind putting her wants aside!" She's exaggerating for his sake, she'd been doing that tremendously after noticing how badly he could depreciate himself.

"It's no trouble." He responds promptly, "And Angie-san is even teaching me more methods when using small canvases. So now I'll be able to surprise you with...hopefully, better designs."

"Your designs already blow Tenko away! Tenko is grateful you take the time to think of different designs...j-just for her." She tries to keep her excitement silenced so he doesn't grow suspicious, but the thought is too sweet for her to hold back the urge to express her appreciation. His smile doesn't help her contain her glee, but at least she's able to keep everything contained behind a massive smile. Her legs fidget beneath her, it's brought to her attention when Rantaro places the nail art brush down on the desk and runs a hand up and down her forearm.

"Shhh. I'm nearly finished."

Her need to squeal is suffocating, but her legs grow stiff under his touch seemingly naturally. "Right, right!"

He regrips the small nail brush and dips the tip into the white acrylic paint before continuing to free-hand a poplar leaf on her smallest nail. He was barely shaking, she couldn't believe the amount of precision he was exhibiting. Though soon her eyes refocus on the design. She loved it when he incorporated poplar leaves. They reminded her of the forests that surrounded the temple her master allegedly lived in. She remembers the days when her master used to take her on walks through the forest when training at the temple became almost impossible under the rays of the scorching sun. The trees provided shelter, shade, and the most gorgeous rain sounds when the sky cried. Her master was a tremendous environmentalist. Tenko's sure they would have loved Rantaro. From being deemed the Ultimate Survivor and previously holding the title of the Ultimate Adventurer, Rantaro knew a lot about nature and the wilderness as well as the city life. Tenko wishes she had those talents he possessed.

"Okay. You can blow on them now."

She's out of her seat before he has a chance to finish his sentence.

"But be careful. I still need to add a top-coat once they're dry."

She nods and a squeal finally escapes her throat. If Rantaro hadn't been so used to the sound from his younger sisters, and also from Tenko while being her companion over the years and painting her nails for months, maybe it would have startled him more.

She wants to stare at her nails for eternity but forces herself to fan the air around her so they dry quickly and he can secure the design for longer wear-time. Yet she's still jumping up and down with excessive enthusiasm, it's a sight Rantaro can't get enough of.

"I'm glad you like them."

Is all he can say while reorganising the nail varnishes. His words are light, and Tenko can see the smile splitting his face even when her eyes are closed with joy.

"Like them!? Tenko loves them! Thank you so, so, so, SO MUCH, Rantaro!"

She takes a final twirl with her arms spread out to help them dry. And because she can't keep still, she's fanning the air around her like a baby hummingbird attempting to leave the nest for the first time.

He quietly chuckles at her enthusiasm, "Don't worry about it. It's never trouble." He pushes everything aside except for the clear nail varnish. "Now come here. Sit down." He pats the chair in front of him and pulls the legs a little closer to him. Tenko does as she's told and sits across from him with her knees tightly pressed together, her kneecaps pressing against the plush seat cushion he's sitting on. He takes her right hand in his again and begins applying the topcoat much faster than the tedious layers before. Acrylic paint was just as efficient as the nail artist online declared. Rantaro makes a mental note to continue researching nail art channels online. If it's going to get a reaction like that from Tenko than he'd say all his hours of researching are worth it.

She's buzzing again. This time solely from the excitement. She always grew giddy when buying something cutesy for herself, or simply pampering herself. Her earlier confusion lingers though and part of her wishes things could go back to the days when he'd do this for her and she could stare at her nails for hours and not think twice about how his skin felt against hers.

"And...done."

He's finished by the time her imagination has roamed to the thought of him leaning down and kissing her hand.

So cute, _so romantic_ , **_so pure_ **. She can't handle it. This time when she fangirls, she's more engulfed in the idea of him. She feels foolish. Is it childish to get so enwrapped in the thought of someone? But when she looks at her nails again she can't help but think otherwise. He wasn't like anyone she's met before. Heck, Rantaro was like a breath of clean air after living in Dubai all your life, he was like nothing Tenko's ever encountered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He's taken aback when he feels her arms embrace him. And before he's able to relish the sensation of Tenko deliberately hugging him with undeniable passion and gratitude, the feeling of the two front chair legs of his seat lifting off the ground, startles him enough to grasp a firm grip of Tenko's back and the desk beside him. She staggers when his weight starts to plummet, but with her arms still wrapped around him, she's able to stop him from falling to the ground by supporting the back-rest of the chair with her forearm. He isn't even shaking, but she does feel the amount of pressure he's putting in the arm wrapped around her waist.

"S-S-Sorry! Tenko just-!"

She attempts to recover from the embarrassment her excitement has caused, but when the backrest of the chair slips past her forearm she feels the chair collapse, her instinct is to scoop her arm under Rantaro's knees and save him from the pain of winding himself with his kneecaps, hence why she does so without thinking of the repercussions. Prioritising his safety and comfort, came naturally during their past adventures in the wild.

The chair collapses to the ground with a thud and Tenko's grip is stiff and steady, she can't bring her eyes to meet Rantaro's. If she had, she would have noticed his bewildered expressing, his mind slightly delayed from processing the quick events. Her breathing is heavy and she feels at fault. When she finally glances towards him with remorse, she suddenly realises how close they are - she could feel his chest slowly filling with air, and a gentle, steady rattling within his rib-cage. After accepting that was indeed his heart beat, she feels exceptionally more flustered. Before she has a chance to spit out an apology, he's laughing it out of his system. In return, she couldn't be happier the room's atmosphere shifts from awkward to amusement.

"You're welcome." He suddenly speaks up, settling her laughter to soften into silence. "And thank _you_ for saving me from sudden discomfort."

She lets out an awkward chuckle. Even though it would have been her fault, he still showed his gratitude. She loved that thoughtfulness he possessed.

"Don't worry about it, Amami! Tenko will always do her best to rescue you when she can!" She can feel her grip slacken around him slightly. Then tense up once again. Doing her best to get a feel of his back through her forearm muscles.

He's blushing when he finally retracts his arm from around her shoulders. She hadn't noticed he was clinging to her for further support, similar to a dainty, respective prince. The thought results in a blush blooming of her own.

"Can you put me down now?" He avoids her gaze by closing his eyes and emphasising a hopeful smile, patting down the hairs behind his neck. It's such an adorable sight to Tenko's eyes, she almost says _"No."_ ...or as Tenko would put it, _"If it gets you looking this cute...! Amami will have to try harder than that!"_

But instead, she stammers out an "Oh, yeah, right, sorry...heheh," and lets him stand on his own while additionally making an utter fool of herself.

To keep herself busy she picks up the desk chair and places it where it won't cause any more trouble. How does one recover from something like that? All Kaede seems to do is hold Shuichi in her arms until he's a blubbering red mess before setting him down on something sturdy while he hides under his hat...but Tenko doesn't think Rantaro will be as easily flustered. However, one glance at his face entails shy bafflement from him. Tenko hadn't realised the extent of Rantaro's bashful side until this very moment. It hits her like a slap against the ground and squeezes at her heart.

Meanwhile, Rantaro is so shell-shocked from the experience he's attempting to neatly organise the nail utensils to recover himself, but his shaky hands force him to knock over a polish bottle or two, "S-Sorry." he swallows hard, needing to bury these feelings sooner rather than later. He takes a deep breath and lowers himself to the floor before laying down, in hopes of masking the extent of his fluster.

Tenko joins him on the carpet. Laying beside him, ensuring their skin doesn't come into contact. She's losing more restraint on herself, this is her attempt to quell the urge to touch him. "Tenko didn't mean to frighten you... I'm sorry I can be so-"

"Don't apologize for who you are. I'm not angry or anything...I...like how eccentric you are..." Tenko turns her head to read his facial expression, he mimics the action, and when their eyes meet Tenko's world stops, "you're very passionate Tenko..."

Tenko didn't have a comeback, the silence that follows her non-response is somehow deafening.

"Oh, sorry, can I call you that? We've been friends for so long, I forget how much you dislike it-"

"No!" It comes out far more strong than she intended, "Uh, no, no...it's-It's OK. Tenko would like us to take our relationship to the next step."

His smile becomes warmer, it makes Tenko smile in return before she realises how incorrectly her sentence could be interpreted.

"Uh- I-I mean-" She swallows to end her stammering, "Tenko meant...Friendship. T-Take our **f-friendship** to the next...level- A...A friendlier...level."

This wasn't the bold, strong Tenko everyone knew. She hated how weak her feelings made her... How subconscious they made her. She turns her face away and stares up the ceiling. Taking one of her twin-plaits into her hands and wringing it anxiously, it acted as something to keep her grounded, to keep her focused.

"Are you alright, Tenko?" He isn't sure if that's what needs to be said but asks anyway. It's kind of a habit now. Always checking in on her comfort level. From ensuring she's content during class, to guaranteeing she feels safe during rock-climbing. Her answer never failing to be a confident, _"Of course!"_ , she was truly something incredible.

"Of course!"

There it is again.

"As long as Rantaro's okay, Tenko's perfect!" She can't help but sneak a glance his way. Instantly she regrets it. That strong jaw-line, that perfectly kissable nose, that stylish hair that could put every beauty-guru to shame, and those perfect green eyes framed by the flawless eyelashes that made Tenko question her sexuality initially.

His words bring her back to reality, "I guess I've just become used to being the hero after having 12 younger sisters... it's different being the rescued party." and when he turns to connect their eyes again, Tenko's forgotten the entire conversation. All she could concentrate on were those perfect green orbs staring into her soul. Her heart began bustling in her eardrums, Tenko couldn't fathom why. She was too absorbed in the moment, too infatuated with those steely eyes and the feeling of their shoulders colliding. Tenko was completely lost in Rantaro's gaze she hadn't noticed the weight she put into her arm to lift herself off the ground, only to lower her lips to meet his. So vastly lost that when she felt the softness press against her lips she hadn't realised what she had done. But when she felt his gentle hand glide down her cheek and raise her chin to kiss him deeper, Tenko was overjoyed her feelings were reciprocated and finally gave in to her longing to touch him - _to hold him_. She rested her left hand atop his chest. Oh, how long she'd wondered what this would feel like, words couldn't describe how exhilarating it felt to ultimately surrender to her cravings. She once felt guilty to picture this behaviour in her imagination, but Tenko wasn't some thirsty, ungrateful menace, and being with Rantaro like this, didn't feel improper or sinful. It felt nice. More than nice but Tenko didn't want to overthink it, just enjoy the time. High on the heat of the moment, Tenko kissed Rantaro again and he kissed back with an equal passion fueled by a long-awaited desire. Tenko didn't know why she hadn't done this sooner. The feeling of Rantaro's roaming hand traveling down her neck was intoxicating. Gentle yet prominent. Though, that's when reality dug it's cruel, ruthless nails into Tenko's fantasy.

Rantaro planted his hand firmly on her shoulder and gently pulled away. Tenko's lips were still pursed, wanting more. When she lifted her eyelids out of her vision, those calming green eyes that always reassured her were filled with distress, uncharacteristic of her extraordinary Rantaro Amami. His eyes jumped from left to right, searching both Tenko's eyes for something, anything other than lust.

"I-I'm sorry... I should go." He turned away when declaring the last three words that shattered Tenko's heart.

He released her and rolled out of her grasp, entering a push-up position to promptly get to his feet. Abandoning his belongings, abandoning _her_ of all people. All of Tenko's fears were appearing before her, she felt a panic that was alien to her latch onto her limbs, it weighed her down, she couldn't move, hastily it multiplied and crawled up her torso, quickening her breath. It terrified her, the things that Rantaro could do to her without saying a word.

"No!" She attempted to get up, resulting in stumbling over her own two feet. Her panicked state was unorthodox, uncontrollable, Tenko's never felt so weak, "R-Rantaro! Please- **Wait!** " He paused, his muscular hand meeting the doorknob, her broken pleas left him racked with guilt. "Tenko is..." she took this moment to bow deeply, "Tenko's sorry!" tears suddenly mark the carpet, Tenko couldn't believe it, but upon opening her eyes she saw faint shapes that resembled tears on the rug below. "Tenko-" She swallowed her dignity, " **I**...I don't know what came over me." she didn't know what to say, "... **I'm sorry**." 

He went quiet with hesitation, but knew he couldn't let her imagination fill in the silence, "...Don't be."

Those words wavered Tenko's core. Her head shot up, her tears still making a statement on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Tenko. I haven't been completely honest with you lately."

She was soundless, her subconscious overflowing with mad concern.

"I mean... I haven't **lied** to you. I **do** care about you. You're a dear friend to me Tenko. And I am **insanely** grateful for the chance to get to know the...sweet, thoughtful," he chuckles lightly at a memory from the past year, "affectionate girl, that will stop at nothing to protect those she cares about...even if it puts her in danger. You're very noble. And I will always be grateful for the time you've dedicated to helping me find my sisters." His hand falls from the doorknob. Slowly he turns around and rests his back against the door. His eyes facing the floor. "...Nobody would go to the lengths you have for me...even when you hated me."

"Tenko didn't hate you back then! She was just...confused. She couldn't-" Tenko stopped herself and reiterated her point, "I **didn't** want to believe you were **this** good...after everything I put you through during middle school." She fell into silence, utterly cringing at the girl she used to be. Thankfully, over the years, Rantaro's friendship made Tenko realise who the good guys are; which ones deserve her mercy and the ones who don't. "...I'm sorry for how I acted back then."

He's smiling now, Tenko only notices when she hears him breathe out a chuckle, "Don't be. That quirk of yours made you special, and different. It made me trust you more, since I knew you weren't socialising with me for selfish reasons."

Tenko still can't believe how shallow high-schoolers can be. _How shallow girls can be._

"I respected you." Her adds, "And how you remained true to yourself. Even now."

That made her smile. Knowing that Rantaro stuck around because he wanted to. _Even now._

"...Do you remember last Christmas?"

Tenko's memories immersed back to the vision of the water's shiny edge. Then to the evening, when they sparred in the ship's passenger bedrooms. And then to the night when Rantaro taught Tenko how to make smores on his dad's portable fireplace, the moon never looked more magical, dancing with the water, like when Rantaro got tipsy and attempted to teach Tenko the waltz... And when the fire went out, Rantaro parted with his blanket to ensure Tenko was warm throughout the night. Tenko mocked annoyance at his cold the following day, yet apologised through taking care of him until he reached full health.

"How could I forget!? Your parents accepted Tenko! And was kind enough to let Tenko join you on that cruise to America! Even though Tenko just wanted to help Rantaro find his sisters...Tenko had never felt _that_ accepted since her...since my mentor stepped up to be my guardian after my parents didn't come back for me."

Rantaro contemplated her statement for a second, "...Really?"

"Yeah!" She boasted, hands wringing her skirt, tears still showcasing her emotions like the open book she's always been, "Every time Tenko visited your house," she smiles at a warm memory, "your mother never fails to make me feel at home, even when she's super busy with work! It's very admirable."

It warmed his heart to hear her say that. "Well anyway... about last Christmas," He finally raised his head, which Tenko bit her lip to keep her from speaking up, but instead of looking at her, he looked at the walls of the dorm. "Do you remember when we searched through Canada?"

She nodded, "Yes. D-Do you take Tenko for an idiot?" her voice is soft in a playful manner, "We got so close to finding Hiroe-chan! And- And! Tenko connected with you. It surprised me how intense your emotions were. After seeing how passionate you were as a brother, it made Tenko see you differently, and all I wanted was to find your sisters so you didn't have to suffer anymore." The image of Rantaro's bright eyes being clouded by doubt filled her imagination, despite his brave front, she could see the sadness dwelling within him, "After those sparring sessions we did on the cruise, in the motels, at the gym...Tenko knew your heart was aching and she didn't want you to feel that any longer...!"

Tenko made an oath to herself that day, to repent for all the pain she caused him in the past, and ensure Rantaro found peace within himself. Even if it meant she had to dedicate her whole life ensuring he could find happiness.

"...And when we **finally** found Hiroe-chan," She continues recalling the past events, "the cries that left you...paired with her speechless...made Tenko realise...she didn't have to doubt you anymore."

He beamed at that, nothing could keep him from expressing the pure joy blooming in his heart, "It seems like that journey was beneficial for more reasons than I once thought." he ponders, "Those nights we spent sparring, talking, getting to know each other... Tenko, that night I broke down, lost in self-doubt and hating myself for being so irresponsible in my youth...you were there for me. Shared tears with me." a laugh chases after the sentence, Rantaro still can't accept how quickly the sight of him in tears brought her to wallow in her own beside him. She was remarkably compassionate considering how hot-headed she was, "Tenko, you believed in me...you believed in **us** _._ When I didn't." his smile is radiating warmth when he finally directs it at her, "That night, I realised, I didn't just care about you as a friend, I didn't want you travelling beside me **as a friend**... I wanted to be there for you like you were for me. I wanted to...always be your sparring partner. I wanted to be by your side during your highs and lows, I wanted to be yours, Tenko."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"I realised, I loved you Tenko." He rested his head back against the wooden door, ignoring the thud that tremored his ears, and looked away as if he wasn't worthy.

Tears were welling up in her eyes again. This got Rantaro's attention. He jolted away from the door and reached out to her.

"Tenko? I'm sorry, was that too much?-"

"You blockhead!"

"Huh?"

She couldn't hold herself back any longer, she leapt at the chance to hold him in her arms. "You had me scared to death! Don't look so sheepish when announcing your feelings! I thought you hated me! Don't you ever scare Tenko like that again!"

He chuckled at her antics and held her tighter. Inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo, eucalyptus. It reminded him of his adventures with her by his side.

They remained that way for a moment, then a minute, in each other's embrace, making small love confessions regarding moments in their past, announcing statements, asking questions, flirting when appropriate, and thus the night continued. And for the first time in her life, Tenko didn't feel the need to hide or feel ashamed anymore. She had love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these dorks and need more amacha in my life, and i figured...i can't be the only one :3  
> i hope you enjoyed lol


End file.
